Malaysia
Malay (primary) Kadazan/Dusun (native languages for some states like sabah and sarawak) Tamil (secondary) Chinese(secondary)|population = 32,049,700|author = ADTAG|currency = Malaysian ringgit|friends = Indonesia Vietnam Thailand Australia New Zealand China United States Saudi Arabia Philippines Singapore India Japan Cambodia Palestine|enemies = North Korea Israel Indonesia (depends on the person)|National sport = Sepak takraw|National food = Nasi Lemak|national_anthem = 'Negaraku'|national day = 31st August}} Malaysia is a country in Southeast Asia. the country shares land borders with Thailand, Indonesia and Brunei. It is linked to Singapore by a narrow causeway and a bridge, and also has maritime boundaries with Vietnam and the Philippines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysia Description Appearance He always is seen wearing a hoodie or a jacket. Normally he would wear outfits as so in the picture or the Malayan Tiger Hoodie. Sometimes, Malaysia wears Baju Melayu (which is his traditional clothes). He also wears slippers and trainers. Personality Malaysia is another Islamic country. He is somewhat charismatic and tries his best to control the situation. He knows when to be playful and when to be strict. Even if he keeps on the traditional culture, he also doesn't forget that he lives in the modern world. He is sometimes helpless, especially in terms of finance and would always look for help, but he never forgets to return it. Interests He likes doing normal stuff such as reading and all. Malaysia tends to talk a lot, especially about money. He likes having to play both modern and traditional games. (It's so nostalgic for him) He is also easily interested in ways to improve himself, also secretly has an interest in Japan's culture and way of living. History Evidence of modern human habitation in Malaysia dates back 40,000 years. In the Malay Peninsula, the first inhabitants are thought to be Negritos. Traders and settlers from India and China arrived as early as the first century AD, establishing trading ports and coastal towns in the second and third centuries. Their presence resulted in strong Indian and Chinese influences on the local cultures, and the people of the Malay Peninsula adopted the religions of Hinduism and Buddhism. Sanskrit inscriptions appear as early as the fourth or fifth century. The Kingdom of Langkasuka arose around the second century in the northern area of the Malay Peninsula, lasting until about the 15th century. Between the 7th and 13th centuries, much of the southern Malay Peninsula was part of the maritime Srivijayan empire. By the 13th and the 14th century, the Majapahit empire had successfully wrested control over most of the peninsula and the Malay Archipelago from Srivijaya. Islam began to spread among Malays in the 14th century. In the early 15th century, Parameswara, a runaway king of the former Kingdom of Singapura linked to the old Srivijayan court, founded the Malacca Sultanate. Malacca was an important commercial centre during this time, attracting trade from around the region. In 1511, Malacca was conquered by Portugal, after which it was taken by the Dutch in 1641. In 1786, the British Empire established a presence in Malaya, when the Sultan of Kedah leased Penang Island to the British East India Company. The British obtained the town of Singapore in 1819, and in 1824 took control of Malacca following the Anglo-Dutch Treaty. By 1826, the British directly controlled Penang, Malacca, Singapore, and the island of Labuan, which they established as the crown colony of the Straits Settlements. By the 20th century, the states of Pahang, Selangor, Perak, and Negeri Sembilan, known together as the Federated Malay States, had British residents appointed to advise the Malay rulers, to whom the rulers were bound to defer to by treaty. The remaining five states in the peninsula, known as the Confederated Malay States, while not directly under British rule, also accepted British advisers around the turn of the 20th century. Development on the peninsula and Borneo were generally separate until the 19th century. Under British rule, the immigration of Chinese and Indians to serve as labourers were encouraged. The area that is now Sabah came under British control as North Borneo when both the. In the Second World War, the Japanese Army invaded and occupied Malaya, North Borneo, Sarawak, and Singapore for over three years. During this time, ethnic tensions were raised and nationalism grew. Popular support for independence increased after Malaya was reconquered by Allied forces. Post-war British plans to unite the administration of Malaya under a single crown colony called the "Malayan Union" met with strong opposition from the Malays, who opposed the weakening of the Malay rulers and the granting of citizenship to the ethnic Chinese. The Malayan Union, established in 1946, and consisting of all the British possessions in the Malay Peninsula with the exception of Singapore, was quickly dissolved and replaced on 1 February 1948 by the Federation of Malaya, which restored the autonomy of the rulers of the Malay states under British protection. During this time, mostly Chinese rebels under the leadership of the Malayan Communist Party launched guerrilla operations designed to force the British out of Malaya. The Malayan Emergency lasted from 1948 to 1960 and involved a long anti-insurgency campaign by Commonwealth troops in Malaya. On 31 August 1957, Malaya became an independent member of the Commonwealth of Nations. After this, a plan was put in place to federate Malaya with the crown colonies of North Borneo (which joined as Sabah), Sarawak, and Singapore. The date of federation was planned to be 31 August 1963 so as to coincide with the anniversary of Malayan independence; however, federation was delayed until 16 September 1963 in order for a United Nations survey of support for federation in Sabah and Sarawak, called for by parties opposed to federation including Indonesia's Sukarno and the Sarawak United Peoples' Party, to be completed. Federation brought heightened tensions including a conflict with Indonesia as well continuous conflicts against the Communists in Borneo and the Malayan Peninsula which escalates to the Sarawak Communist Insurgency and Second Malayan Emergency together with several other issues such as the cross border attacks into North Borneo by Moro pirates from the southern islands of the Philippines, Singapore being expelled from the Federation in 1965, and racial strife. This strife culminated in the 13 May race riots in 1969. After the riots, the controversial New Economic Policy was launched by Prime Minister Tun Abdul Razak, trying to increase the share of the economy held by the Bumiputera. Under Prime Minister Mahathir Mohamad there was a period of rapid economic growth and urbanisation beginning in the 1980s. The economy shifted from being agriculturally based to one based on manufacturing and industry. Numerous mega-projects were completed, such as the Petronas Towers, the North-South Expressway, the Multimedia Super Corridor, and the new federal administrative capital of Putrajaya. However, in the late 1990s, the Asian financial crisis almost caused the collapse of the currency and the stock and property markets. Politics Malaysia is a federal constitutional elective monarchy and the only federation in Southeast Asia. The system of government is closely modelled on that of the Westminster parliamentary system, a legacy of British colonial rule.58 The head of state is the Yang di-Pertuan Agong, commonly referred to as the King. The King is elected to a five-year term by and from among the nine hereditary rulers of the Malay states; the other four states, which have titular Governors, do not participate in the selection. By informal agreement, the position is systematically rotated among the nine,58 and has been held by Abdullah of Pahang since 31 January 2019.59 The King's role has been largely ceremonial since changes to the constitution in 1994, picking ministers and members of the upper house.60 Legislative power is divided between federal and state legislatures. The bicameral federal parliament consists of the lower house, the House of Representatives and the upper house, the Senate.61 The 222-member House of Representatives is elected for a maximum term of five years from single-member constituencies. All 70 senators sit for three-year terms; 26 are elected by the 13 state assemblies, and the remaining 44 are appointed by the King upon the Prime Minister's recommendation.40 The parliament follows a multi-party system and the government is elected through a first-past-the-post system.4062 Parliamentary elections are held at least once every five years,40 the most recent of which took place in May 2018.63 Until 2018, registered voters of age 21 and above may vote for the members of the House of Representatives and, in most of the states, for the state legislative chamber. Voting is not mandatory.64 In July 2019, a bill to lower the voting age to 18 years old was officially passed in Parliament (Dewan Rakyat).65 Executive power is vested in the Cabinet, led by the Prime Minister. The prime minister must be a member of the House of Representatives, who in the opinion of the King, commands the support of a majority of members. The Cabinet is chosen from members of both houses of Parliament.40 The Prime Minister is both the head of cabinet and the head of government.60 Since the 2018 general election, Malaysia has been governed by the Pakatan Harapan political alliance.63 Malaysia's legal system is based on English Common Law.40 Although the judiciary is theoretically independent, its independence has been called into question and the appointment of judges lacks accountability and transparency.66 The highest court in the judicial system is the Federal Court, followed by the Court of Appeal and two high courts, one for Peninsular Malaysia and one for East Malaysia. Malaysia also has a special court to hear cases brought by or against royalty.67 The death penalty is in use for serious crimes such as murder, terrorism, drug trafficking, and kidnapping.6869 Separate from and running parallel to the civil courts70 are the Syariah Courts, which apply Shariah law to Muslims71 in the areas of family law and religious observances. Homosexuality is illegal in Malaysia,72 and the authorities can impose punishment such as caning.73 Race is a significant force in politics.40 Affirmative actions such as the New Economic Policy56 and the National Development Policy which superseded it, were implemented to advance the standing of the bumiputera, consisting of Malays and the indigenous tribes who are considered the original inhabitants of Malaysia, over non-''bumiputera'' such as Malaysian Chinese and Malaysian Indians.74 These policies provide preferential treatment to bumiputera in employment, education, scholarships, business, and access to cheaper housing and assisted savings. However, it has generated greater interethnic resentment.75 There is ongoing debate over whether the laws and society of Malaysia should reflect secular or Islamic principles.76 Islamic criminal laws passed by the Pan-Malaysian Islamic Party with the support of United Malays National Organisation(UMNO) state assemblymen in the state legislative assembly of Kelantan have been blocked by the federal government on the basis that criminal laws are the responsibility of the federal government.777879 = Geography Malaysia is the 66th largest country by total land area, with a land area of 329,613 km2 (127,264 sq mi). It has land borders with Thailand in West Malaysia, and Indonesia and Brunei in East Malaysia.132 It is linked to Singapore by a narrow causeway and a bridge. The country also has maritime boundaries with Vietnam133 and the Philippines.134 The land borders are defined in large part by geological features such as the Perlis River, the Golok River and the Pagalayan Canal, whilst some of the maritime boundaries are the subject of ongoing contention.132 Brunei forms what is almost an enclave in Malaysia,135with the state of Sarawak dividing it into two parts. Malaysia is the only country with territory on both the Asian mainland and the Malay archipelago.136 Tanjung Piai, located in the southern state of Johor, is the southernmost tip of continental Asia.137The Strait of Malacca, lying between Sumatra and Peninsular Malaysia, is one of the most important thoroughfares in global commerce, carrying 40 per cent of the world's trade.138 The two parts of Malaysia, separated from each other by the South China Sea, share a largely similar landscape in that both Peninsular and East Malaysia feature coastal plains rising to hills and mountains.132 Peninsular Malaysia, containing 40 per cent of Malaysia's land area,136 extends 740 km (460 mi) from north to south, and its maximum width is 322 km (200 mi).139It is divided between its east and west coasts by the Titiwangsa Mountains,140 rising to a peak elevation of 2,183 metres (7,162 ft) at Mount Korbu,141 part of a series of mountain ranges running down the centre of the peninsula.136 These mountains are heavily forested,142 and mainly composed of granite and other igneous rocks. Much of it has been eroded, creating a karst landscape.136 The range is the origin of some of Peninsular Malaysia's river systems.142 The coastal plains surrounding the peninsula reach a maximum width of 50 kilometres (31 mi), and the peninsula's coastline is nearly 1,931 km (1,200 mi) long, although harbours are only available on the western side.139 East Malaysia, on the island of Borneo, has a coastline of 2,607 km (1,620 mi).132 It is divided between coastal regions, hills and valleys, and a mountainous interior.136 The Crocker Range extends northwards from Sarawak,136 dividing the state of Sabah. It is the location of the 4,095 m (13,435 ft) high Mount Kinabalu,143144 the tallest mountain in Malaysia. Mount Kinabalu is located in the Kinabalu National Park, which is protected as one of the four UNESCO World Heritage Sites in Malaysia.145 The highest mountain ranges form the border between Malaysia and Indonesia. Sarawak contains the Mulu Caves, the largest cave system in the world, in the Gunung Mulu National Park which is also a World Heritage Site.136 Around these two halves of Malaysia are numerous islands, the largest of which is Banggi.146 The local climate is equatorial and characterised by the annual southwest (April to October) and northeast (October to February) monsoons.139 The temperature is moderated by the presence of the surrounding oceans.136 Humidity is usually high, and the average annual rainfall is 250 cm (98 in).139 The climates of the Peninsula and the East differ, as the climate on the peninsula is directly affected by wind from the mainland, as opposed to the more maritime weather of the East. Local climates can be divided into three regions, highland, lowland, and coastal. Climate change is likely to affect sea levels and rainfall, increasing flood risks and leading to droughts.136 Biodiversity Malaysia signed the Rio Convention on Biological Diversity on 12 June 1993, and became a party to the convention on 24 June 1994.147 It has subsequently produced a National Biodiversity Strategy and Action Plan, which was received by the convention on 16 April 1998.148 The country is megadiverse with a high number of species and high levels of endemism.149It is estimated to contain 20 per cent of the world's animal species.150 High levels of endemism are found on the diverse forests of Borneo's mountains, as species are isolated from each other by lowland forest.136 There are about 210 mammal species in the country.143 Over 620 species of birds have been recorded in Peninsular Malaysia,150 with many endemic to the mountains there. A high number of endemic bird species are also found in Malaysian Borneo.136 250 reptile species have been recorded in the country, with about 150 species of snakes151 and 80 species of lizards.143 There are about 150 species of frogs,143 and thousands of insect species.143 The Exclusive economic zone of Malaysia is 334,671 km2 (129,217 sq mi) and 1.5 times larger than its land area. It is mainly in the South China Sea.152153 Some of its waters are in the Coral Triangle, a biodiversity hotspot.154 The waters around Sipadan island are the most biodiverse in the world.150 Bordering East Malaysia, the Sulu Sea is a biodiversity hotspot, with around 600 coral species and 1200 fish species.155 The unique biodiversity of Malaysian Caves always attracts lovers of ecotourism from all over the world.156 Nearly 4,000 species of fungi, including lichen-forming species, have been recorded from Malaysia. Of the two fungal groups with the largest number of species in Malaysia, the Ascomycota and their asexual states have been surveyed in some habitats (decaying wood, marine and freshwater ecosystems, as parasites of some plants, and as agents of biodegradation), but have not been or have been only poorly surveyed in other habitats (as endobionts, in soils, on dung, as human and animal pathogens); the Basidiomycota are only partly surveyed: bracket fungi and mushrooms and toadstools have been studied, but Malaysian rust and smut fungi remain very poorly known. Without doubt, many more fungal species in Malaysia have not yet been recorded, and it is likely that many of those, when found, will be new to science.157 About two thirds of Malaysia was covered in forest as of 2007,139 with some forests believed to be 130 million years old.143The forests are dominated by dipterocarps.158 Lowland forest covers areas below 760 m (2,490 ft),139 and formerly East Malaysia was covered in such rainforest,158 which is supported by its hot wet climate.136 There are around 14,500 species of flowering plants and trees.143 Besides rainforests, there are over 1,425 km2 (550 sq mi) of mangroves in Malaysia,139 and a large amount of peat forest. At higher altitudes, oaks, chestnuts, and rhododendrons replace dipterocarps.136 There are an estimated 8,500 species of vascular plants in Peninsular Malaysia, with another 15,000 in the East.159 The forests of East Malaysia are estimated to be the habitat of around 2,000 tree species, and are one of the most biodiverse areas in the world, with 240 different species of trees every hectare.136 These forests host many members of the Rafflesia genus, the largest flowers in the world,158 with a maximum diameter of 1 m (3 ft 3 in).160 Predecessor States Portuguese Colonial Period (1511-1641) * Portuguese Malacca(1511-1611) Dutch Colonial Period (1641-1825) * Dutch Malacca(1641-1825) British Colonial Period (1771–1946) * Straits Settlement/British Malaya (1826–1946) * Federated Malay States (1895–1946) * Unfederated Malay States (1909–1946) * Raj of Sarawak (1841–1946) * Crown Colony of Labuan (1848–1946) * British North Borneo (1881–1946) Japanese Occupation Period (1942–1945) * Occupied Malaya (1942–1945) * Occupied British Borneo (1942–1945) * Si Rat Malai (1943–1945) -Thailand took control of four of the Malayan states(Kedah, Perlis, Kelantan and Terengganu) Interim Military Period (1945–1946) * Military Administration of Malaya (1945–1946) * Military Administration of Borneo (1945–1946) Self–Government Period (1946–1963) * Malayan Union (1946–1948) * Federation of Malaya (1948–1963) * Crown Colony of North Borneo (1946–1963) * Crown Colony of Sarawak (1946–1963) Federation Period (1963–present) * Federation of Malaysia (1963–now) Relationships Family * Lanfang Republic — Malaysia's actual mother,most people don't know that he was Malaysia's actual mother. * United Kingdom — Malaysia's father, both have good relations. * Singapore — his half-brother, totally regret when kicking Singapore out from Malaysia. * USA — adoptive brother, your are my best ally and my largest trading partner! * Canada - Adoptive brother,first to recognize me and stop send your plastic to my clay!! * Australia — stepbrother, always there to help me. * New Zealand — stepsister, always there to help me. * Netherlands — stepmother (Dutch Malacca 1641-1825) * Portugal — stepfather (Portuguese Malacca 1511-1641) * ASEAN — son * Malay Kingdom — father Friends * Indonesia — half-brother — It's a love-hate friendship! Sometimes I hate his guts for his pranks and teasing, but sometimes he can be really chill and nice. A good friend when you really need him. Still gotta watch him though to make sure he doesn't pull anything. (Fan usually ship them) * The Philippines — a really good friend, actually... A best friend. I really like him. When he needs me I always got his back and when I need him, he does the same. (Fan sometimes ship them) * Japan — good friend. Has a nice culture. * South Korea — friend. * Thailand — another best friend. * Cambodia — friend, sorry because abusing your maid. * Vietnam — friend * Russia — Thank you for getting me into space, friend. Love your fighter jet(SU-30)! And remember when my fishermen rescue Russian Empire surviving crewmen of Zhemchug cruiser. Let's hope you not responsible for the crash of MH17. * China — We were best and old ally and friend since Ming Dynasty was born. * USSR — You may be an enemy to my family and most of my friend, but that doesn't prevent us to be ally and friend. * Ukraine — Crimea must be with you! And damn make sure you did not destroy my plane. * France — thank you for your support to make me fully 'developed'. * Germany — friend, help me in economy. * Poland — thanks for the tanks! (Get it?) I give you a 'Halal' food certificate! * Kosovo — don't worry, forget about Serbia. I will be there to help you. * EU — my friend! And remember, I'm maybe second-largest palm oil producer but that doesn't mean I have to trade my palm oil to you every single time! * Palestine — keep fighting against Israel, me and Indonesia will convince the world that Israel is bad. * Belarus — thank you for repairing my damaged aircraft. * Singapore — ex-brother — If you haven't separated from me...I might just be a little bit richer than I am now... * Spain — friend * Romania — friend * Sweden — friend * North Korea (formerly) — you were my friend, a close friend! Well, that was until 2017 Opinions Indonesia Singapore Brunei Darussalam Japan Thailand United Kingdom Netherlands Australia Philippines References * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Malaysia Foreign relations of Malaysia on Wikipedia] ru:Малайзия Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:ASEAN Members Category:Everything Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Islamic Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Federal states Category:Chinese folk countries Category:Germanic Countries Category:Anglophones Category:UN Members